Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging dating systems and/or systems for coding packages and a method for employing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging dating system and method which employs a moisture-activated adhesive-backed packaging tape having color-coded markings on the tape for use in dating packages.